Something's Amiss In Derbyshire
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: While travelling in Derbyshire with her aunt and uncle, something sinister happens while her aunt and uncle are out walking without her. Not knowing their fate Elizabeth Bennet goes in search of them. Formerly known as Dennis Mead.
1. Something's Lurking

Something's Lurking

She was running. Running in the dark. The ground had been made wet from the rain the night before. The mud was splashing up her dress and stockings. _If only Caroline Bingley can see me now!_ She laughed at the thought and could picture the woman's face.

The howl broke through the night and she was running again. Her heart was pounding; her legs trembled. Why had she left the inn? She hated herself for being foolish.

Splat! She fell into a puddle of mud. She realised she was shaking in fear. She wanted to wake from this dream. But the dark and the crimson moon along with the cold night air remained when she opened her eyes. The footsteps were thundering closer. She had to move. In the dark, she could see some sort of light, her plan to go higher worked well. _A house?_ A house in the distance, she was not sure but there were lights in the distance.

She clambered to her feet, forcing her legs to work. She ran as fast as she could, but the footsteps were getting closer. Her heart stopped as she felt the warmth of breath on her neck. It was behind her. She did not want to look behind. However, she was not able to resist the temptation to look behind. A glance at the white eyes, metres behind, caused her to miss her step. The eyes narrowed. A rush of wind and then she was falling. No, she was tumbling downwards. Suddenly there was a sound of hooves and the clatter of carriage wheels. Bathed in an orange glow from the lateen, she squinted from the sudden light. An expensive carriage had stopped, narrowly avoiding her.

"You clumsy mare! What you doin' out at this time o' night!" The driver shouted.

"Who travels at night!" she cried back in anger.

She regretted her words instantly, because there was movement within the carriage. She got to her feet, looked nervously around. Where was that thing that had been chasing her? The mumbling and cursing from the driver stopped immediately by the swinging open of the carriage door.

"What's going on?" that deep voice, god she knew who the carriage belong too. "What in the –" he became tongue tied as soon as she looked at him. Their eyes connected, shock flooded her senses. "Miss Bennet!"

"Mr Darcy!" she replied in equal disbelief.

"Dear God what happened?" he asked.

"There was something in the dark," She whimpered, she knew how stupid that sounded and she hated herself for being a coward.

"Sir!" The worried voice of the driver cut across their silence.

"Miss Bennet, if you please." Darcy said indicating for her to join him in the carriage.

She became aware of the state she was in; she was all of a sudden embarrassed. Darcy however grasped her arms, brooking no argument and pulled her into the luxurious carriage. The sound of the whip cracking announced the urgency of the situation. The carriage was moving again, knocking her down on to the seat. Darcy seemed dumbstruck by her appearance. She felt uneasy by his staring. She was wet through; her muddy clothes clung to her like a desperate child unwilling to let go. She felt out of place in his carriage, luxurious, blue silk that decorated the inside of the carriage, clashed with her now green and brown appeal.

She did not recognise the looks that flooded his face. Was he angry? Did he hate her? She had no answers for the questions that circled her mind. She feared that he might throw her from the carriage. Although she doubted if he hated her, if he did, he would have left her in the dark.

In a flash, he moved from his frozen countenance, he took the blanket that was his and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was unsure how to react; he was so close to her, his hands lingered on her shoulders for a second too long. He moved away and sat opposite her.

"May I enquire what brings you to Derbyshire?" he questioned, as though there was no strange circumstance regarding their situation.

"I am here travelling with my aunt and uncle." She answered.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the Inn at Lambton."

"Oh yes, I know it." He paused; she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "May I ask how you came to be out in the dark?"

She considered what she should say. Would he believe her wild story? She did not. She decided to answer him as truthfully as she could.

She started the story from when she left the inn. Her aunt and uncle had gone for a walk around the church, leaving her to read Jane's letter. She did not bother Mr Darcy with the letters contents. Instead, Lizzy told him, that she was beginning to fear for her aunt and uncle. It was nearing midday and they had failed to return to the inn. Not wanting to cause a fuss, she set out to find them. On arriving in the church grounds, she found it to be deserted. The church door was slightly a jar. She approached nervously, hands trembling. She intertwined her fingers to gain some self-control.

She paused just before entering the church. The light beamed through the open door and windows casting light into the dark church. There seemed to be a dark fog, ankle high, sweeping through the pews in front of her. There was a sense of pain in the air; she became captivated by the silence. She knew not what to think or how to act. In the corner there was a little boy cowering behind a pew. She did not know whether to walk towards him or run away. The child was not a normal boy. She approached silently; he looked into her eyes, his own filling with tears. Then he whispered the frightening words...Run! She turned, lifting her dress and fled from the church.

She ran from the church out into the grounds and called her aunt as loud as she could.

"Mrs Gardiner! Mrs Gardiner! Can you hear me?" there was no answer to hr cries.

She slowed her frantic pace to a walk. She knew not whether her aunt or uncle was alive or not. In a panic, she fled the churchyard. This was when she realised that clouds were rolling in and the sun was slowly disappearing. Where had the sun gone, she knew it was only midday. She was scared she did not know which way to go. She could not concentrate on where she was walking, for her mind was full of panic. With the darkness erasing the horizon, she was becoming lost. In silence she walked quickly, that was when the dark descended upon her. She did not know the way to Lambton. This was her first journey. Scared at being lost in the dark and unable to find the path, she headed up a hill. The higher ground may reveal lights of civilisation. From behind she heard a horrible raw, that sounded like a thousand men drowning. She turned to see a hunched shape in the dark. _A man?_ This was her first thought, but she dismissed it instantly. It was not human this she knew. She was afraid, not sure whether to approach or beat a hasty retreat. Could it be a wild dog that would chew her bones and gorge her flesh. Leaving her remains to rot in the hillside, discovered by another victim just before the creature claimed them as well. An unknown victim, was this her fate. On the other hand, was this thing going to hurt her?

At that second, it roared in pain and anger. Elizabeth forgot to breath, she could see its tail that swept from side to side, a tail the size of a man. It swept across the ground, kicking up dust into the dark sky, which flew into her eyes and mouth. Though she was far from it, she could smell its breath, the smell of rotting meat. It burnt her senses. In her heart, she knew there was no hope for her, if this creature caught her. Then its eyes lifted to hers, for the first time. It stared deep into her soul, and then it made a sound, a sound that could so easily be a cackle of laughter. Then it roared, lifted itself on to its hind legs and bound towards her. That was when she turned and ran.

She related this tale to Mr Darcy, not knowing whether he would believe her or not. When she dared to look up and meet his eyes, she found that he did not doubt her story. He believed her. She wanted nothing more than to feel the man's embrace. To have him comfort her, his arms wrapped around her tight. However, that was improper and she was not a coward. She would not whimper or cry.

"Why run this way, Miss Bennet?" he asked. She did not know whose cruel joke it was that made her fate coincide with the man, but she was indebted to him for saving her from the dark. She knew that they were not yet safe. That creature was still lurking.

"There was an estate," she replied. "In the distance, the lights were the only ones in the distance.

Darcy only nodded and looked out the window; he turned back towards her, with a small smile.

"Pray tell Miss Bennet, is that the estate?" she followed his eyes and looked for herself out the window.

Fast approaching was this beautiful estate, a most handsome building in the centre of the estate, bathed in the glow of the orange light. A large pond lay in front of the building, reflecting the magnificent house.

"Yes." She answered breath taken by the estate. "Yes that was where I was going."

Mr Darcy's smile grew bigger. He seemed somewhat pleased with her reaction. Curious she had to know what amused him so.

"Do you know the place sir?"

"Allow me Miss Bennet to do the great honour of welcoming you to Pemberley." Her only reply was a strangled laugh. This was becoming too much for her.


	2. No Rest for the Wicked

No Rest for the Wicked

Mr Darcy helped her out of the carriage. She felt utterly out of place in this grand estate. Waiting on the doorstep was an elderly woman, with two servants. The elderly woman's face when she saw Elizabeth emerge from the carriage in her filthy state, turned from joy to astonishment. Elizabeth shifted nervously on her feet. Although she felt safe at this precise moment, the silence did not fool her. The bright light bathed them in an orange glow, which filled her with some sort of reassurance. She felt unnerved as could not see past the lights that surrounded the estate. That thing was still lurking nearby she could feel it.

"Mrs Reynolds please tend to Miss Bennet's needs." Mr Darcy ordered.

The older woman stepped forward and swept Elizabeth into the house without a moment's hesitation. She marvelled at the sight of Pemberley she had never seen such a grand house, only Rosing's but she always felt that house was on display, it never had the sense of a home. She took in her surroundings as Mrs Reynolds guided her up the stairs, who was instructing the servants to prepare some clothes, but most importantly a bath. Trying her best not to feel too awkward with her position and state, she decided to pay more attention to the pictures and portraits that hung up on the walls. She memorised the layout of the house while being escorted through it, knowing that it may come in use later that night. She was a restless sleeper and she doubted she was going to be able to sleep tonight. Thinking along those lines, she formed a simple plan. She could ask where the library was, and then she would be fortunate enough to find it on her own.

Elizabeth was unaware that she was being scrutinized by Mrs Reynolds who at first was shocked by Miss Bennet's appearance was more unnerved by the girls calm state. She thought the girl to be a fortune hunter, who had purposely thrown herself at Mr Darcy, he being a gentleman would have assisted the girl in any possible way. As she led Miss Bennet to the room where her bath was being prepared, she was devising a plan in which it would involve finding out about the girl and if necessary removing her from Mr Darcy's presence. Mrs Reynolds did not like to get involved in Mr Darcy's affairs. However, she still felt as though he was still her responsibility, as though he was still that grinning five-year boy she once introduced to when she had first came here, not the sombre man he was now. Though she loved him dearly, he had not been the same since Wickham harmed, Miss Georgina. Mrs Reynolds has blamed herself as much as she blamed Miss Younge, she was a good judge of character but she had been mislead by both Wickham and Mrs Younge.

Elizabeth led her to a guest room where a bath was waiting and she was most eager to jump into it. Though it would be highly improper to dive into the bathtub, she believed she would have to, if she did not get out of her dress soon. Eventually she felt the warmth of the bath against her skin, she leaned back in ecstasy, and such a simple thing that occurred everyday made her quiver in joy. She had been so close to becoming food for a creature, not but one hour ago, it was no wonder she could find delight in a simple hot bath.

Once cleaned and dressed, she became determined to find answers about that creature and to find out where Mr Darcy was. Mrs Reynolds who was watching her as the servant finished putting the last touches in her hair, had been present the whole hour she had been getting ready. Once the servant was finished and had left them alone, Lizzy set about asking the woman before she could disappear.

"Mrs Reynolds." She called the woman's name before she had reached the door to escort Lizzy down to Mr Darcy – _he can wait. _She thought.

"Miss Bennet." The woman replied turning towards her. "I hope you find the dress to your satisfaction?"

The question threw Elizabeth and she could not help but laugh, she had not even noticed the dress once she had put it on. Yes, the dress was very pretty and expensive but she cared for none of that, she was in the thrill of the chase and wanted to know more about the creature lurking in the dark. Mrs Reynolds was surprised by Elizabeth's outbreak of laughter, so Lizzy set about explaining herself.

"I apologise Mrs Reynolds, I did not mean to offend you. On the contrary I find the dress very beautiful and have never worn anything quite like it." Now Mrs Reynolds seemed shocked, but she quickly disguised her emotion. "I do not know what you think of me Mrs Reynolds I can't help but imagine what you thought of my first appearance, however I have more serious question to ask and it has nothing to do with fashion."

"I understand." Mrs Reynolds said slowly, taken aback by the girl's quick wit. She suddenly warmed to the girl she cared not for fashion, if she was not a woman seeking fortune then why is she here?

"You understand?" Lizzy could not hide the doubt from her voice. "Forgive me, but I do not understand I find it hard to believe you understand."

"I think you will find that our minds are not on the same track, please I wish to know what your questions are."

"I'm not sure where to begin and I'm afraid to speak my mind for I think you'll believe me insane. However I shall convey to you how I came to meet Mr Darcy tonight and from there ask questions." Therefore, she explained to Mrs Reynolds how Elizabeth had come into Mr Darcy's presence.

The woman's face was a mixture of emotion as Elizabeth retold her tale. Shock was her first feeling, followed shortly by fear, concern then again fear. For Elizabeth did not know the terrible danger she had inflicted upon the house of Pemberley just by being here. She could not believe Mr Darcy would help the woman now that the creature had set its sights upon her, was he mad to bring the young girl here. Was he trying to doom them all?

Mrs Reynolds quite forcefully propelled Lizzy through the door of the study into the path of a pacing Mr Darcy. He looked at her with haunting eyes, as Mrs Reynolds announced them. Lizzy could not help but think if the announcement was necessary any more since they had barged into the study and he could see who they both were.

Mrs Reynolds asked for a private audience with Mr Darcy, who seemed reluctant to leave her, but did so on seeing the glare that Mrs Reynolds was now directing at him. Left alone in the study, Lizzy strode over to the table to examine the books, which had an air of abandonment about them. She looked at the first book that was open for her eyes to inspect. There was a drawing of a Griffon; the next page went into detail about the fictional creature. _Did Mr Darcy believe me to stupid enough to think a Griffon chased me?_ She could not help but chuckle at the foolish notion. She turned her attention to the next book. A Werewolf, now she had to restrain her laugh that was threatening to break forth with force, _I know there are no such creatures! _She thought, or so she believed.

On sight of the third book Lizzy paused, she knew there was something strange about the creature. The sketch of the creature was not the one that had attacked her, but it drew her attention. She flicked through the pages of the book, not giving much thought to what was on the pages. She stopped her fingers ready to turn the page over; her heart had ceased beating at the sight of the drawing before her. It was the creature; the drawing was crude and revealed little other than that she had already seen. The tell tale sign of the tail. The shape of the body along with the terrible white eyes that glared out from the page at her, gave the sketch a sense of realism that she found unnerving. She read the details on the side of the page, there was little to read but what she did read caused her body to tremble in fear and her heart to begin to pulse rapidly against her rib cage.

"The creature?" Mr Darcy questioned, his warm breath whispered against her ear, sending more shivers down her spine. She nodded slightly.

He stood inches behind her, peering over her shoulder at the book she held in her hand, not caring for the improper closeness they both found themselves in. There was nothing proper about this and the thought that Elizabeth might have been killed only hours before, only heightened his lust for her. He took in her scent as she tried to read the book in her hands, though she found it difficult to concentrate with him in such a close proximity to her. She stiffened as she read the last small chapter, lost for thought, Mr Darcy knew where this was going to lead to and stepped slightly away from her, to allow her space and the room to turn and look him in the eyes.

"Mr Darcy..." she began but she became lost for words when she saw the musket he was carrying.

"We must be ready." He said following her gaze that had dropped to the gun in his hand. "I see you have found my father's journal."

"Your father's?" she asked looking down to the journal in her hands.

"Indeed he took great enjoyment in recording mythological creatures of course he never truly believed in them he would always fantasize about what these creatures would be like if they were real. Unfortunately he met such creature while out in the dark, he was not as fortunate as you."

"Your father was killed by the creature that attacked me?"

"Indeed he was, it made little sense for the creature to kill him, but it was done none the less." He glanced outside the window as though expecting the creature to appear.

"From your father's research, his says the creature only ever attacks one victim except on one occasion, but the journal ended there."

"The journal ended because my father was not able to finish his research. Before my father's death a man called Mr Bridge became prey to the creature in question, he managed to escape. Nevertheless, it seemed that the creature was not through with him. It abandoned its attempts to kill Mr Bridge as the man found safety in a tavern." Mr Darcy informed her; he gently took the book from her and settled in on the shelf in safety.

"Like when I came across you, the creature did not attack us?"

"Very much so." Mr Darcy agreed.

"Then the man survived?" She asked hopeful.

Mr Darcy met her eyes. "I'm afraid not."

"Then pray tell me what happened. I must know." She demanded, he shifted uneasy, _probably does not wish to frighten me. _She thought to herself. "Mr Darcy since my life is at stake, I demand to be told the whole story and not teased with these little trifles of information." She snapped.

Slightly stunned by her tone of voice he enlightened her with the gruesome story. "On reaching the tavern, he believed himself to be safe; he was a creditor from Lambton, a very respectable man everyone knew who he was. Though the Tavern was near empty when he arrived, he was able to procure protection from those present. My father included. It appeared that he was safe, this was a delusion and an hour and half after the attack the creature returned, striking anybody who stood to defend Mr Bridge. Fortunately, my father survived the attack, but did no manage to return home. His carriage was forced off the road later that night on the way home, he entrusted his journal to his stewed, who he had told to stay hidden and to relate his tale. My father believed he had a theory to what this creature was I am afraid I did not decipher his journal and I cannot see what these attacks have in common. Many people stray out at night especially from the tavern, but only few have ever been attacked."

Elizabeth was unsure how to react to the story, she dropped on to a seat. Not only would her being here bring death to those who would protect her. Nevertheless, Mr Darcy was aware of this and yet he had saved her from that creature, he could have left her out in the dark. She felt sick at the thought that people would die needlessly for her.

"I know that was a gruesome story and I am sorry to bring you pain." He said.

"You knew the risks and yet you are happy to allow me entry to your home, to risk your life and your servant's sir?" She stated, confused at his actions.

"Those servants who do not wish to risk their lives have been taken down below to the servant quarters, those remaining are waiting."

"Waiting, sir?"

"Miss Benet, the creature is coming."


	3. Defending Pemberley

**Defending Pemberley**

Darkness had descended Pemberley, like an omen haunting a dead man. The air inside of the house was thick with fear. The servants who had chosen to stay and fight were waiting nervously for the sight of the creature. Everyone knew Miss Bennet had been in the house for an Hour and twenty-nine minutes. They also knew the tale of the Tavern, they knew of the deadline that was looming.

As the time ticked away, tension deepened. Elizabeth stood close to Mr Darcy; she was scared of the creature and was also reassured by his strong presence. She watched as the clock hands came full circle and declared an hour and half. She was terrified, but nothing happened, no creature – no nothing.

As time passed and there was no sign, the men relaxed a little. There was a crash behind. All the men turned, pointed their guns in the direction of the noise. They were surprised to find a very embarrassed servant bending down to pick up his gun. He murmured an apology. There was a round of nervous laughter from the servants.

Mr Darcy relaxed his grip on his gun. Maybe his father had been wrong. Though it pained him to think his father's last pieces of research could have been wrong it also delighted him. His servants were on alert, but no sign of the creature. He noticed that Elizabeth had edged closer to him, though he did not mind in the slightest. Perhaps his father was not wrong, maybe Elizabeth had not been the target, perhaps she had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. _Like his father. _He would not let hope scorch his soul just yet, no he would not let the fire burn so strongly, not when he could be wrong. What had she said there was a _little boy_. Was he the target and all this had been for nothing?

He was about to call out. Tell his servants to stand down; it had been an hour and thirty-five minutes and no creature. The sound of shattering glass stopped him from forming any words. He swirled round, in time to see one of his servants pulled from view. The servant had vanished before all the glass had the chance to shatter on the floor.

All the guns pointed at the window. There was no sign of the servant, reason told Darcy to run, but he stood his ground. Elizabeth edged even closer to him.

"We must do something." She hissed in his ear.

"There's nothing we can do." He responded miserably.

A scream erupted from the darkness outside. Seconds later, everything changed. Some servants were abandoning their posts and running away. The rest stood their ground, but it would not last. Glass shattered in front of him and that was when Darcy finally saw the creature. A tidal wave of fear shook him into action. He fired at the thing; bullet after bullet hit its body. It convulsed in pain, screamed in anger, and charged. The sight of the big creature charging scared him senseless. Soon he was running with Elizabeth's hand in his.

Elizabeth could not breathe her heart was pounding. Seeing the creature for all its terrifying beauty, caused her mind to go blank. It crouched low like a big cat, the same size as lion. Black scales covered its body. A crimson fog lingered at its feet it, drifted towards them. When it began to charge, she felt Mr Darcy pull her away.

As they ran hand in hand down the corridor, she heard the cries of those they left behind. |Mr Darcy pulled her into a room, slamming the door behind them. He raised his gun at the door waiting for the creature; Lizzy leant against the wall – gasping for breath. She was trembling; she saw Mr Darcy's hands shaking. She hated this she wanted to be home, to hide under her bed covers, wish it all away. There was a growl from the other side of the door. She froze. In the silence, she could hear the breathing of Mr Darcy; she herself had forgotten how to breathe. The fog was beginning to make its way under the door. It glided to his feet and he gasped in pain as it reached his toes. He backed away, the material of his shoe was missing and his toes were bare and bleeding. He moved, lifted her from the ground and pulled her on top of the table. They watched as the fog floated around the table.

"It's searching for us." Mr Darcy whispered, pulling her closer.

When the fog had reached around the table it retreated from the room like an obedient dog, pulled along by a chain, it disappeared from view without a murmur. They listened as they heard the creature move away.

Lizzy let out a sob and physically collapsed into Mr Darcy's arms. She failed to control the emotions that were coursing through her body. She felt Mr Darcy's hands wrap around her.

"We must move." He murmured.

She nodded slightly; he let her go and helped her down from the table. His hands were still shaking as they held hers. She squeezed them tightly with her own hands. He met her eyes and smiled reassuringly. A lump caught in her throat as his hand caressed her cheek. She gazed into his dark brown eyes. She felt lost as she watched emotions whisper deep within his pupils, they were showing her everything and nothing. _Lizzy you are falling for him_! Her mind warned, but she did not care. She did not know whether it was from the adrenalin that was flooding through her or if she had finally fallen for the man that had caused her so much grief and happiness.

"Miss Bennet..." he began.

She felt sharp pain in her shoulder, then she realised she was flying through the air. She heard the cry from Mr Darcy. Was he hurt? That made little sense, as she was the one flying. She gasped in pain as little pieces of sharp objects cut into her side. She was hurtled to the wet ground. She rolled several times before coming to a harsh stop. She was outside. _How did that happen?_

Pain increased in her shoulder as weight pressed down on top of her. Something was pinning her body against the wet ground. She opened her eyes and came face to face with the creature. She screamed in pure terror. Its face inches from hers. She could smell its breath, the smell of rotting flesh flooded her senses and she gagged. Her screams stopped. She withered in pain as its claws dug into her flesh. Something wet was dropping on to her face; she managed to draw her eyes away from the creatures and down to its mouth. Blood was dripping from its tongue and teeth, on to her face. The servant's blood. She squirmed trying to shake the creature off. Raising her eyes to it's, she paused in her desperate attempt to break free. Its eyes were pure white, almost hollow. A whisper of a soul that had once existed swirled within the lifeless eyes of the creature. The creature was not from this world, she had seen many animals during her life. Each one had a spark of life even those that were dying. This creature was something else she could see it, a soul begging to break free from its cage of a body. This frightened her more. She resumed squirming and kicking. _Mr Darcy would come - wouldn't he?_

Lizzy felt herself being dragged away from Pemberley. _The indignity of it!_ She thought as the creature began to haul her along the ground. It took her a moment to realise she had been pushed through the window where she and Mr Darcy had been talking. She was had been snatched from the warmth of the house and Mr Darcy's presence and out into the darkness of the cold night.

She cursed the creature in the most unladylike manner and kicked it. She felt like a ragdoll being dragged away. She kicked the creature again; it had hold of her left leg allowing her right leg to display her dislike of being escorted so disgustingly. Her last kick hit the creature on the arse; it roared in anger and increased the pressure on her ankle. It was her time to cry out in pain and anger. With all her strength, she placed a right kick to the creatures head; it let her go and tumbled away in a daze. She cried with delight got to her feet and regretted it instantly as she crashed back on to the ground.

The creature was closing in on her; she turned around as the creature towered over her and she kneed it, in what she believed to be its ribcage. She was shocked when the creature jolted backwards, injured. _How could she hurt it, when bullets could not? _She asked herself. By this point, however the creature was truly angry. It leapt on top of her. Once again pinning her down, but with more force this time. She cried in pain.

She watched in horror as the creature lifted its head, showing it teeth to the moon and growled. _It's going to eat me! _She screamed to herself and whimpered aloud.

"Please!" she begged.

The creature studied her for a minute, and then it seemed to smile. She felt sick; it understood her plea, her pain and carried on tormenting her. She would have preferred it, if it would eat her as if she was a meal and not to be played with as though she were a toy. She instantly regretted that thought as the creatures head, dipped slightly, eyeing her neck. _Oh God!_ She cried to herself, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Don't!" she whimpered.

Its head swooped low to bury its teeth into her neck. To gorge itself in her flesh and let loose a river of blood. However, it did not. An axe swooped down from nowhere and struck the creatures own neck. It reigned up on its hind legs and toppled on to its back. Crying in pain. Hands clasped Elizabeth's arms and pulled her to her feet. She felt the hands wrap around her. Mrs Reynolds had hold of her, while Mr Darcy was approaching the creature, axe in hand. She was going to warn him to stay back, but she caught a glimpse of his face and did not know whom she feared most. The creature or Mr Darcy.

Before he could swipe at the creature with the axe that was drenched in holy water by Mrs Reynolds. The creature turned tail and ran away into the darkness. He wanted to give chase track it down – kill it. Kill the thing that had killed his father and hurt Miss Elizabeth. He watched as she was snatched from his hands. He saw her crash through the window and disappear into the darkness. He was about to follow when Mrs Reynolds burst into the room axe in hand. She thrust it to him, with that look in her eye that told him not to doubt her. He heard the scream of Elizabeth; he feared that he was not too late to save her. However, he was just in time; he had no mercy for the creature after seeing the pain it inflicted upon his servants and Elizabeth. He was grateful that she had screamed, otherwise he would have been lost in the dark with no way of knowing where she was.

Now he stood lost unsure what to do. He saw the creature vanish he knew it would not return anytime soon. He turned around to see the darkness that had engulfed Pemberley was slowly disappearing. The torches that lit Pemberley had once been swallowed by darkness began to rekindle their flames. Light swarmed around them. He sighed in relief as he saw that his servants were venturing outside into the light. Those injured were seeking help, Pemberley still stood. Perhaps they had taken a beating, they had taken casualties, but now it was becoming a beacon of light. They had won the battle, now all remained was to win the war.

He watched as his servants scurried around trying to make Pemberley presentable. He cared for none of it. He cared for his people but right now, he only saw one person. Elizabeth was holding tight to Mrs Reynolds. He should be the one holding her, the one whispering to her. Mrs Reynolds would look after his home. He approached, eyes set firmly on Elizabeth and no one else.

Mrs Reynolds watched as Mr Darcy went from being lost to knowing his place. It was most improper, but she liked to see him happy. She would say nothing on the subject, especially as he stared clueless at the young woman in her arms. _His in love_. She thought to herself. Slowly she released Miss Bennet, turned her towards Mr Darcy, took the axe and left the young lovers to their feelings. She had work to do.

Elizabeth stood in front of Mr Darcy; he looked lost. Nevertheless, that soon changed, he approached and touched his hand to her cheek as though examining something. She dreaded to think what she looked like. Then she felt his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. _The blood._ She thought, she looked away shy, but he brought her face back to his.

"You look beautiful to me." He said, his voice deep, lost in a sea of emotion. "No matter how you look."

He leaned in; his mouth touched hers, their lips caressing each other as though they had been longing for each other's touch for all eternity. Shock rippled through her nerves and she felt herself, lose balance. _You can take on a monster. But, you cannot kiss Mr Darcy_ _without nearly fainting? _She questioned herself. She chuckled; he pulled away, looking at her to see what was so funny. She did not want him to stop; she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss. His hands encircled her waist pulled her to him. Her hands tightened on his neck as their kiss deepened, she ignored the pain that caused her body to burn in agony.

"Marry me!" he begged once he released her from the kiss. She thought she had pleaded to the creature but it sounded nothing like his plea for her to marry him.

"On one condition," She replied.

"Anything."

"No more uninvited guests." She felt him smile and she returned it.

"It's a deal, but I must kill it first."

"I will help you." She insisted.

"No!" he replied harshly pulling away from her shocked, but she did not flinch.

"Yes." She said in a plain tone, she was not asking permission and he knew it. "I must see the creature die with my own eyes. I want to make sure that it's dead so it can never harm me or you again." She paused. "But I want to know, what I did to make the creature come after me."

He watched her intently; if he disagreed, she could defy him and look for the creature herself. That would cause heartbreak for him. If he told her to stay and she did, then who would protect her? He could trust no on but himself with her safety.

"I accept your terms." He said.

"Good where do we begin?" she asked, she had no idea how to track the creature and hoped he would.

"I have a plan." He answered, taking her hand and guiding her towards the house. "Will you allow me to explain it?"

She looked up to him and smiled, she most definitely would.


	4. The Plan was Simple

**Author's note: **

**Posting schedule**: I don't know if I have a definite schedule, but I normally manage to post at least every two to three days. If there's a delay probably because the chapter I'm writing doesn't feel right so I delete it and do it again, like chapter three, that was deleted after I finished it - it really didn't work.

Anyway, Chapter four and five are up as you can see, did this because chapter four is quite small.

By the way - I'm sorry... (you'll find out why)

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan was Simple<strong>

The plan was simple. That was what they had said the plan was simple. Lizzy on the other hand wanted to point out that the plan may be simple but there was too much risk. She was in the stable not a place for a young woman, but it was the only place she was safe - for the moment. She watched as three carriages lined up behind each other. Each of the carriages held one driver.

The plan was simple. She would ride on horseback with Mr Darcy; from there they would make their way to the church where Lizzy had first encountered the creature. After that, they would follow what leads they could. The carriages had been prepared and their job was to ride out into the night and distract the creature.

"This is crazy." She said for the fourth time.

"You wished to participate." Mr Darcy answered smugly.

"Gloating sir is not a virtue." She retaliated.

He smirked; he would never admit that she was right to join him on this hunt for the creature. Mrs Reynolds practically threatened him to take Elizabeth with him, instead of leaving her behind. _We cannot protect her here._ Those words haunted him like nothing before, never in his life had he experienced such a burden. He was to protect his future wife and to do this he must throw her in harm's way.

"Can you ride?" The question leapt from his mouth before he had a chance to correct himself. Occupied with all the planning, he had forgotten to ask and now he was worried that their plan might fail, especially if she could not ride. _She might have to ride with you. _He thought. That would not be a bad thing mind.

"Of course." She snapped she seemed insulted at the question.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to insult you, I was just concerned, because you always walk I thought you could not ride."

"Mr Darcy did you not once stop to think that I just simply chose not to ride?"

"Why ever not?" he looked down to her beautiful face, she was preoccupied watching the servants prepare the carriages, to notice his staring.

"As a young child we were all taught to ride, my sisters and I, as soon as we came of age. When it was my turn to ride I was a natural, I had chosen my favourite horse, Chestnut, he was always mine, we had a special bond. He was my friend and yet I had to kick him, to hurt him in order to make him move_. It will not hurt the blasted thing, just give it a kick – he will not feel it._ That was what the groom had told me. If the horse cannot feel you kick it, then why would it respond? I disagreed in hurting the horse; they thought me to be silly. I decided one day to throw myself from the horse and pretend to be hurt and upset. After that I did not ride, my family suspected me to be scared of riding, truthfully I just cared for the animals. Is that a bad thing?" She had not meant to ask his opinion, the question just jumped out.

She looked at him, expecting him to be looking at her in disappointment at being so silly. He however just smiled, staring into his eyes she saw pride, he was proud of her for standing up to the mistreatment of animals.

"I think your compassion is your greatest gift." He answered truthfully.

She smiled; he returned her smile and squeezed her hand. She did not realise he had hold of her hand. She looked down to their hands and back to his face.

"We must go now." He said, giving her hand one last squeeze then he let it drop to her side.

As soon as he let her hand go, a sudden rush of fear and dread washed over her. The servants around her were checking the carriages one last time, Mr Darcy was barking orders, but they were all a blur. She could see none of them clearly, her gut was screaming. Reason was screaming for her to listen. _Someone is going to die!_

She shook her head, moved the upsetting thoughts to the back of her mind. She would not listen, they were going to survive, and we will make it. _Won't we?_ The carriage drivers climbed into their seats, as she watched, her mind mentally pictured all their faces. _I will not see them all return. _

"Elizabeth," Mr Darcy called her, he was waiting for her by the horse that she had been destined to ride. "We must leave now, before the creature can return." She nodded.

Her heart pounded so loud that she could not hear the whines of the horses or the voices of men. She watched from her horse, watched and stayed watching until she felt Mr Darcy's hand tighten around hers.

"Do you want to change your mind?" He asked softly.

"No."

"Very well," He let her hand go, grabbed the reigns of his horse. "Mr Herrington, if you will." He shouted to the first carriage driver.

"Right you are sir." Mr Herrington lifted the reigns of the carriage and brought them down with a crack onto the back of the horses. "Yah!" He cried.

The carriages tore out of the stable, one after another into the darkness. The light of their lanterns gradually shrunk the further out into the dark they ventured until they were nothing but specks charging into nothing.

From the mount of a hill, the creature watched as three carriages rode out into its domain. _They think to trick me._ The voice growled inside the creatures head. _They think to trick me so easily into chasing only one carriage! _The creature sat listening to its master condemn the fools who tried to run. It licked its paw trying to regain some modesty that it had lost during the fight with the woman. _Kill them! Kill whoever stands in your way, I want the woman alive bring her to me!_ The creature stilled at its orders, his master had spoken. With a growl of obedience, the creature rose and picked its first target. _Find her... I want her alive! _With those last words the creature took off at high speed, tracking its first target, it would not fail its master again.


	5. Forgive Me

**FORGIVE ME...**

The carriage shook violently as the creature rammed its body against it. The driver was doing his best to urge the horses on. The countryside began to stir from the desperate cries of the driver and the wails of the terrified horses.

"Yah!" He yelled again, but it was too late.

With more force, the creature knocked against the carriage, tipping it onto two wheels. The driver jumped for safety as the carriage toppled. It rolled from the road, dragging down the horses that were pulling it. With an almighty bang, the carriage came to a peaceful rest at the side of the road. Throwing itself on top of the over turned carriage the creature ripped the door from its hinges and gaped in horror. The girl was not there. Anger swelled inside its stomach, its master cursed and swore. It had failed again. In the distance, the creature could see the other two carriages taking different directions.

_She must be inside one of them two._ The creature agreed with its master, now it had to choose which carriage to chase. Behind it, the creature heard the driver squirming on the floor in pain. It approached and watched the driver roll clutching his leg that was bleeding. He moaned in pain and then lay still as shock claimed him.

_Is he dead? _Its master asked. The creature answered yes, it would not let its master claim an innocent man's life. Deceived by the creatures lie, its master told him to find the girl. Stepping over the unconscious man, the creature decided which carriage to chase; it had attacked the second carriage now it had the choice of the first or the third.

This was becoming a game of chess, at the start its master was in control, now the game had changed and its master was two moves behind. The creature picked its target and gave chase. It followed the little dot of light in the distance until; it was right behind the carriage. The horses sensed the creature before the driver knew there was something wrong.

"Will them on child," A man's voice broke the creature's concentration. "I will protect us from the creature."

"Father!" The boys reply was rough as he fought the emotion of fear that was scolding his body.

"Do as I say!" The older man replied. "Come face me!"

If the man wanted to fight, the creature would fight. It launched itself upon the carriage roof, it was almost confident that this was the carriage containing the girl. Why else would there be two drivers?

The creature came face to face with the man, the carriage buckled under its weight, but the creature was too amused to care. Gone was the courage the man once had, dissolved by the fear that was sweeping through him. Staring into the man's dark eyes, the creature saw what it needed to. The man was no threat to it. With one swipe, the creature sent the man toppling from the carriage.

"Father!" The younger man cried and dived after the older man.

Amusement lasted only seconds as the creature realised no one was driving the carriage. In haste, the creature ripped away the roof of the carriage to reveal empty seats. The humans had tricked the creature again. It was losing its calm and had only one thing left to do.

Throwing itself from the carriage, the creature hurtled itself across the countryside towards the first carriage. It had gain more ground than the last two, the creature found itself being led away from the home of its master, but anger was still burning inside and it wanted nothing more than to reach the carriage and kill whoever stood in its way.

Lost in anger and humility the creature charged the carriage with such force it ripped a hole through the carriage. The driver, thrown skyward as the horse tripped and fell from the momentum. It turned back to the remains of the carriage; the horses were getting to their feet and trying to shake the reigns off. The creature searched the remains of the carriage for any sign of the girl but found none. It turned to face the driver who was crawling in pain away from the creature. Revenge would be sweet, for the torment it had suffered. It had been so sure the woman was in the carriage, it had smelt her twice on approaching the carriage. That was when the creature noticed the dress, thrown from the carriage when it crashed. _They tricked me_! Its master cried the creature could only do one thing to calm its blood lust it turned to the driver.

In the distance, Lizzy sat on her horse. Dressed in Mr Darcy's clothes, she felt slightly foolish for dressing in his clothes and at the same time, she could not help but shiver in joy at wearing something of his. She peered from under her cap to steal a look at his face. They had been riding for ten minutes and she was approaching the graveyard. She could hear in the distance the chaos that had been unfolding; the creature was looking for her. Those brave men had taken her bullet and she felt horrible about it.

"They chose to protect you willingly." Mr Darcy whispered. "Do not hurt their memory for not being grateful."

"I am grateful, I just wished there was another way." She replied.

"There were no other options available, this way we can save more lives."

With that said, he grabbed her horse's reigns and pulled on them, leading them through the darkness. She could see the lanterns of the church. In the dark, the church was hideous, with the way, the trees surrounded it, it looked like a giant spider suspended in the dark. She felt the goose bumps run up along her arms.

In the dark, she heard a man scream. Her heart jumped in fear, her hands clutched her saddle for support. She turned to look, wishing she could know what was happening, what horror was unfolding behind the dark curtain.

"We're here." Mr Darcy murmured making her jump.

He leapt down from his horse and reached out to help her down from hers. Once her feet had landed safely on the ground, Mr Darcy turned to concentrate on tying the horses out of sight. He then led her by the hand through the eerie graveyard.

She felt as though something was going to leap out and grab her. She treaded carefully, trying not to step on any of the graves. She jumped at the slightest sound; her eyes scanned all the shadows they passed looking for any sign of the creature. _Any minute the dead are going to wake and grab me. _She thought to herself, she could not resist the urge to check that there were no broken gravestones. There were. _Don't be stupid there is nothing here to fear. _

"Lights..." Mr Darcy grumbled, he had noticed that Lizzy looked distracted, but he thought it best to leave her thinking rather than let her contemplate where they were. He did not know that her mind was creating various scenarios of how the creature and the dead could eat them.

She could hear people in inside the church, she looked up to find lights were on inside. Guided by Mr Darcy, Lizzy found herself at the backdoor to the church. The door opened with a squeak, she held her breath expecting the voices to stop, however they did not. Sighing she snuck through the door, Mr Darcy leading the way. She closed the door gently, her hands lingered on the cool handle, she did not realise she was so hot.

The corridor they found themselves in was dark; the only light was coming from under the door ahead of them. Mr Darcy however did not want to disturb the people inside the church just yet and led Lizzy to another door. The door led to the stairs, Darcy tugged on Elizabeth's hand to hurry her along.

Once they found themselves at the top of the stairs and near the exit, they paused. The voices had stopped, but Darcy was sure they had not made a sound to alert those in the church. He felt reassured when the voices began again, but this time one was louder as they shouted, the other was quieter, one of them had left the nave. He could only make out the sound of a woman and the faint voice of a man.

Slowly they exited through the door out into the top balcony, hidden from view by the pews. He could smell the smoke from the candles that were burning below. As they approached the edge of the balcony they both looked down to see who was inside the nave at such a late hour as this. Mr Darcy recoiled in shock at the sight of the woman below. _This cannot be possible! _He shouted at himself.

"I do not recognise her." Lizzy whispered turning to look at Mr Darcy whose face had grown pale with anger. "Mr Darcy?"

"I know her." He sounded defeated.

"Who is she?" She asked, Mr Darcy did not answer, she grabbed his arm to wake him from his stance but it was the worst thing she could do. He jumped at her touch, stumbled backwards and landed with a bang.

Never in her life had Lizzy felt completely shocked, her heart had stopped at the sight of Mr Darcy falling and now she listened. _Did they hear?_ Of course they did, who would not have heard them. Mr Darcy crawled onto his hands and knees, reached out to her.

Bang! A bullet ricocheted of the wood next to her head. She ducked instantly, dropped onto her own hands and knees and crawled into Mr Darcy's embrace. He pulled her back from the edge of the balcony to the safety behind the pew. Once safe he left her embrace, pulled out his gun and aimed it at the woman. He fired just missing her. He ducked behind the pew as the woman fired her pistol at him.

Lizzy shaken from the intensity of the situation had only ever seen and heard her father during shooting season. She had never in her life experienced something as loud and intense as this shoot out. Wood exploded next to her face, splinters bit into the flesh of her hands as she covered her eyes. It was not an extensive wound, but it hurt none the less.

"Ahh!" the groan from Mr Darcy, caused her to remove her hands from her face. She looked over to him.

A splinter had become lodged in his neck, making him bleed; she panicked and wrapped her hand over the wound. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the tissue she had brought with her and placed it over the wound.

"William?" She whispered.

He looked at her, "I like it when you call me William." He mumbled.

"Very romantic, may I borrow your gun." He handed her, his pistol.

She lifted to her knees; saw the woman waiting for Mr Darcy. She looked slightly bewildered at seeing Lizzy pointing the gun, but that changed instantly as she ducked behind cover. The woman fired at Elizabeth, but she was agile and most definitely pissed. Dodging the bullet, Lizzy gracefully rolled to her side, stood up and shot the woman who had shot her fiancé. The woman stared shocked, looked at the wound in her shoulder and crumpled to the floor with a look of disbelief. She wanted to shoot the woman again, Lizzy was upset and scared for Mr Darcy who was very pale and blood was staining the top of his shirt.

"Don't..." He whispered.

Gun still raised, Lizzy was torn. She did not know whether to shoot the woman or run to Mr Darcy's side. Finally, she lowered the gun, that was when she saw movement below and saw a little boy run to the woman's side. _Oh god! What have I done? _She stood petrified. _He shot Mr Darcy you did the right thing... _her mind whispered. No, she would not forgive herself for this.

"Don't..." Mr Darcy said again, Lizzy turned to him. She had lowered her gun, so what was he asking of her.

That was when she felt something move behind her. Her heart stopped its frantic beating she knew what was coming. She slowly pivoted to look into the eyes of the creature, it looked very angry she understood she was the one who had hurt it. It wanted revenge. It growled and rammed her, she screamed as she fell from the balcony...

"NO!" Mr Darcy shouted jumping to his feet ignoring the ache in his neck. He watched as Lizzy crashed to the ground below.

She cried as pain exploded and rippled through her, knocking her senseless. She stared up to the ceiling of the church, _it is beautiful_, she thought. She realised the creature had jumped down after her, Mr Darcy in its clutches. When it landed, it threw Mr Darcy to the side, as though a mere toy. She felt angry at that, but was helpless to check if he was okay let alone stop the creature from attacking her. The creature stalked towards her ready to pounce. She heard the feeble cries of Mr Darcy as he tried to get to his own feet, however he was too injured to assist.

"Stop." The creature stopped at the order and backed away into the shadows still a constant threat, but at least neutral for the moment.

She recognised that voice, that slimy voice. She heard Mr Darcy curse. A scuffle had broken out to her right. She could do nothing but lie there. She listened as someone fell to the floor in a heap. That was when the face she did not imagine on seeing again came into focus. She wanted to slap away the horrible smile that was plastered across his face. She could not. She had no control over her body; it already hurt too much to breath. She did not want to think what it would be like to move.

"Miss Bennet, it is good to see you." He said, kneeling next to her head.

"Mr Wickham." She greeted him in a tone of disbelief and anger.

"Are you injured?" He smiled again and touched her face.

"Yes." She mumbled.

She watched as his face became a blur. She could no longer hear Mr Darcy calling her name. His pleas were in vain. She could cling on to consciousness no longer. It became dark as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep; knowing that she would not wake again.

"Good." Mr Wickham's goading voice was the last thing she heard as darkness claimed her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

For those who don't know, (like me until last night.)

A **Nave **is the long central hall of a cross-shaped church, often with pillars on each side, where the congregation sits.

Chapter Six – Your Fate, My Revenge

(Chapter title may be changed)


	6. Your Fate, My Revenge

**Your Fate, My Revenge**

The atmosphere in the church had changed several times in the last hour than it had in the two hundred years since built. The creature stalked the shadows watching the mixture of emotions each human was experiencing. It too felt a strange emotion in its chest, the emotion of regret that had not surfaced for over hundred and eighty-nine years. It watched the motionless form of Elizabeth Bennet that lay on the floor wondering why she did not wake up. In the corner of a pew a few feet from his beloved Elizabeth sat Mr Darcy a once strong man, now sat broken staring absently into space. His master Mr Wickham was arguing for the hundredth time with Mrs Reynolds. The little boy who the creature knew would one day be its new master sat watching the commotion.

"Darcy?" Wickham's face appeared in front of Darcy's face. "Darcy you must stop this sulking." When Darcy did not respond, Wickham nudged him.

"Why?" Darcy growled. "Why attack a helpless woman?"

"Hardly helpless Darcy, she's stronger than you think she is."

"Was..."

"Don't be so dramatic Darcy, she's not dead. I believe the fall has knocked her unconscious."

He did not trust Wickham; he had purposely not looked at Elizabeth since her fall, in fear of discovering that she might be dead. Now as a powerful emotion flooded his senses, he glanced over to Elizabeth's limp body. She was pale, not moving, but she was breathing. _She's alive!_ The pain that he had been ignoring returned in force, he flinched in response to the pain in his side and his neck.

Anger soon replaced any pity for himself that he might have felt, he was angry. Wickham's face was inches from his own and he was gloating, the same way he had gloated at Elizabeth. All the emotions pushed aside, surfaced as though a dam had broken letting them run freely through Darcy.

Darcy's fist collided with Wickham's nose. He fell backwards and landed with a thud, hands covering his nose, eyes glaring. Darcy could care less for Wickham or the creature whose eyes were watching him. On hands and knees, Darcy crawled over to Elizabeth resting his hand gently on her cheek.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered her name. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stirred slightly under his touch. He gently caressed her cheek and shuffled closer to her, whispering in her ear so Wickham could not hear. Sitting back, he ran his eyes over her body to see if there were any obvious injuries. He was not an expert in injuries, but there seemed to be nothing obviously wrong. He remembered when his sister had fallen from her horse she had broken her arm. When he found her, he found the arm to be sticking out at an awkward angle. Going on his very limited experience, he deduced that there was nothing majorly wrong.

"Elizabeth." He tried again, louder.

She stirred; her eyes flew open, fear clouding them. He grabbed her gently before she panicked and crawled away.

"Lizzy, it's me." He said, smiling.

It took her a moment to remember where she was, and then she saw his gorgeous dark eyes, that were staring at her in concern. She smiled at him, went to raise her arm, and hissed in pain. Her side hurt, she pressed her hand to her ribs.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"She took a nasty fall Mr Darcy, I doubt very much if she was okay." Mrs Younge said approaching them, her shoulder wrapped in a make shift bandage.

"Elizabeth what hurts?" Darcy asked ignoring Mrs Younge.

"At the moment everything hurts." She mumbled. "Help me to sit."

Darcy slowly helped Elizabeth to sit up; she cradled her right arm in her lap and lifted her left to the back of her head. She brought it away grimacing at the blood on her palm.

"Take this," Wickham said handing her a piece of cloth.

She took the cloth and pressed it to the back of her head, she then looked up to see where the creature was. It was watching them from the shadows, clearly interested in the turn of events. She felt strange; she did not fear the creature, from where it stood it looked almost peaceful.

"Why are you helping?" She said looking up to Mr Wickham.

"You're no good to me dead, Miss Bennet." He sneered.

"What do you want?" Darcy tore his eyes away from Elizabeth and turned his full attention to Wickham. "If it's money Wickham, I will give you money, just let Elizabeth go."

"No," Elizabeth protested, she did not want to leave Darcy with the creature and Mr Wickham.

"I'm doing this for you," He whispered to Elizabeth.

"I don't care; I won't leave here without you."

"This is all very romantic, but I have no need for your money Darcy. In fact I am insulted," Wickham, said perching himself on the edge of a pew to watch them. "You think I am so shallow?"

"I know what you are Wickham, you would do anything to get your hands on money."

"Are you listening to this slander my dear?" Wickham said turning to Mrs Younge. _Dear? Did he just say dear?_

"Darcy you look surprised." Wickham said amused by the shock expression that had infested itself on Darcy's face. "Is it not customary to address your wife in such term?"

"Wife?" Darcy and Elizabeth replied in union.

"I apologise Miss Elizabeth, I know how heart breaking this is for you. I heard from Miss Lydia that I was very much your favourite officer in Meryton." Wickham was beginning to enjoy himself; this was going better than planned.

"Your apology is unnecessary Mr Wickham, my heart has not been broken in fact it is very much complete, if I feel anything it is sorrow for Mrs Younge to be stuck with a husband such as you." If Mr Wickham's reaction was anything to go by, Elizabeth felt very confident that her speech had the affect she was planning.

Mr Wickham's countenance changed very dramatically, wiped away was the face that had been gloating now replaced by a mask of hurt and fury. He jumped to his feet, trying to reign in his anger that was sweeping through him. He threw one glance at Mrs Younge to see how she had bore the attack. To say the least Mrs Younge did not look at all affected by Elizabeth's attack, but this just fuelled Mr Wickham's anger even more. Before he could respond however, Mrs Younge spoke.

"Is it not nice to see young love, my dear?" Mrs Younge stepped closer to Darcy and Elizabeth.

Wickham studied the pair sat on the floor in front of him, he knew of the affection Mr Darcy had for Elizabeth. He had not imagined however that Elizabeth had shared his feelings, he thought her indifferent to Mr Darcy. This new revelation made him even angrier. True he was married to Mrs Younge, a very discreet marriage that worked to the affective use of each. Mrs Younge loved Mr Wickham this he knew, he was younger and very handsome, and he used this against the old woman. Miss Bennet, he found interesting and if he had to be honest; he was jealous of Mr Darcy, was she truly in love or was she playing Mr Darcy for his money. What had she said, _my heart has not been broken in fact it is very much complete,_ complete? Did that mean she loved Mr Darcy, the thought made him want to vomit.

"Love," Mr Wickham spat the word. "She is only playing Mr Darcy for his money."

Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth replied, they would not retaliate, they would not take part in his game, both knew how deep their love was for one another. They would not let someone like Wickham break them apart.

"Pray tell Mr Wickham," Elizabeth said breaking the silence. "If it is not money your after what is that you want?"

"You Miss Bennet, I need you."

"Wickham I'm sure we can come to some financial arrangement just let Elizabeth –"

"NO!" Wickham cried in frustration. "Keep your money Darcy - keep it. I do not want your filth; I do not want your pity!"

"Then what is it you want?" Darcy demanded, he would go to hell and back before he handed Elizabeth over to him.

"You really do not know? You do not know what all this has been about?" Wickham began to pace in front of them. "You have no idea what it is that I want from both of you?"

"Both of us?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Granted I was only after you Miss Elizabeth, however it seemed fate was kind and led you to Mr Darcy. I was only going to take you, then I was going to send the creature to kill Darcy, but you were perfect, you took us to him."

Elizabeth's heart sank, had she really helped Wickham succeed in his plan. No matter how unintentional it was she felt guilty for dragging Mr Darcy into this and at the same time she had wondered what would have happened to the both of them if they had not met. Would Mr Darcy have suffered the same fate as his father? What would have happened if Mr Wickham had kidnapped her, without her being able to confess her love for Mr Darcy? She did not want to think of the possibilities that might have occurred if fate had not intervened.

"What do you want from us?" Darcy repeated, unable to hide the annoyance from his voice.

"REVENGE!" Wickham snarled savagely. "I want revenge from you," He pointed his finger at Darcy. "And I was going to use Miss Elizabeth as blackmail to get what I want from her father."

"My father what has he got to do with all of this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everything, your father and Darcy's father have everything to do with this." Wickham stopped his frantic pace and turned towards them. "I will have my revenge on both of you!" He growled.

"You've only met my father once." She protested.

"And that was when everything made sense, he has something that does not belong to him, it was mine. He stole from me."

"My father would not steal!" Elizabeth snapped back.

Wickham waved her protests off with his hand; he could care less for what Elizabeth had to say.

"Old Mr Darcy went nosing around in business he did not understand. My father like his father before him had the ability to control the creature," Wickham looked up to see the creature watching intently as though listening to their conversation. _Stupid thing does not understand a word I say_ he smirked to himself.

"Your father found out about the power the stone possessed the power to control the creature and more, he wanted it for himself. He enlisted the help of the villagers and together they murdered my father!" Wickham explained Lizzy stared shocked, as did Mr Darcy.

"He wouldn't," Lizzy answered before Darcy could they both looked at her. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe your beloved's father was capable of murder?" Wickham huffed. "Of course you don't."

"My father would never harm yours." Darcy defended.

"Why do think he took pity on me and took me in? Why do think he adopted me? He felt guilty for what he had done, tried to make amends by looking after me."

"My father loved you Wickham." Darcy replied. "And you killed him."

"Oh yes because your the victim here, your father murdered mine and in response I took revenge." Wickham snarled. "Poetic justice."

"Why my father?" Elizabeth asked. "I do not understand what I have to do with this."

"The stone Mr Darcy found, he stole it from my father, to keep it safe he passed it on to Mr Bennet who he met in town one summer, they shared similar taste in their knowledge of monsters."

"So you wish to exchange me for the stone?" Elizabeth asked understanding now. "Why then take revenge on Mr Darcy, he has done nothing, it was his father and you already killed him."

"Mr Darcy did me great wrong Miss Bennet, he took my inheritance,"

"I believe with your confessions it was a good job he did not allow your inheritance." Elizabeth said, while her eyes scanned the room for an exit.

"Confessions?"

"We are in a church Mr Wickham I believe you are confessing in the presence of God." Before he could reply, she continued. "What happened to my aunt and uncle?"

Wickham paused as if confused, he looked up to Mrs Younge, who nodded and left the room without a word. Elizabeth watched her leave, was her aunt and uncle here? Are they safe? The answer to her questions came when Mrs Gardiner appeared, she was pale and looked a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed. She saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor and ran to her. They embraced, tears in her eyes as she pulled away.

"Elizabeth we feared the worst." Mrs Gardiner murmured grasping Elizabeth good arm.

"What happened to you where have you been?" Elizabeth replied.

"We were brought here during our walk, to be quite honest I do not remember much, other than waking up here. Your uncle has – I believe... fainted." Mrs Gardiner whispered the last few words in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"Sshh, we must talk discretely my dear I heard Mr Wickham's demands, he wants the stone your father has. You see I know all about your father's stone, he came to us in the dead of the night but two weeks ago. In a rush he spoke to us discretely and told us a short history about the stone, he wanted to return it to Mr Darcy. Mr Bennet said he would know what to do with it, the stone possess strange powers, but I do not know what it does." Mrs Gardiner said, pretending to fuss over Elizabeth so not to draw the attention of Mr Wickham. "I have it with me."

Mrs Gardiner pulled a chain from around her neck, revealing green stone, which looked similar to an emerald. She wrapped the stone in her hands and pressed them into Elizabeth's. After her aunt pulled away, Elizabeth could feel the cold texture of the stone in her hands.

"Mr Darcy, are you well?" Mrs Gardiner asked, moving round to sit next to Mr Darcy, he looked somewhat confused by the question.

"Quite well I thank you." He smiled realising that the woman wanted to make the situation as normal as possible.

"I am glad to hear it; you live in Derbyshire I hear."

"That is correct..." The voices drowned out as Elizabeth concentrated on the stone in her hands.

She could feel warmth spreading from the stone up her hands and along her arms. She made sure Wickham or Mrs Younge was not watching her, they were busy watching each other or Mr Darcy. Peeking at the stone in her hands, she noticed that it was changing colour. The green melted away, replaced by a white glow that began to shine. The shine was bright it felt as though she was holding a miniature sun.

_Release me..._ the voice was so loud she almost dropped the stone, but no one was talking to her, she looked around. That was when she realised the creature was walking towards her, watching her intently had it seen her with the stone, was it going to warn Mr Wickham. No one else had realised that the creature was coming over to her. It stopped before her, watching her hands. For some reason it did not scare her.

"Mr Wickham," Elizabeth called Mr Wickham turned to her. "Does it have a name?" She gestured to the creature.

"What of course it doesn't it doesn't even understand what were saying." He laughed.

"I think it does," She said studying the creature. "I think it understands everything we're saying."

The creature cocked its head to one side, why had it come over to her what was it that it wanted? If it wanted the stone, it would have snatched it from her by now.

"Father!" The voice of the little boy startled her, she watched as the creature retreated from sight. "She has the stone!" The boy cried pointing at Elizabeth.

Wickham whirled around to face her, noticed that her hands were clasped together. He stepped forward only to have Darcy block his path, Elizabeth got to her feet with a struggle behind him. She folded her hands behind her back, away from the scrutinising gaze of Mr Wickham.

"It's in her hands!" The boy cried again.

"Give me the stone Elizabeth!" Wickham ordered.

"No," She replied quickly adding. "I do not have the stone."

"She does father, the old lady gave it to her." The boy shouted, climbing on top of the pew to point at Elizabeth.

"Old!" Mrs Gardner growled.

"Get the stone." Wickham shouted at the creature.

The creatures head shot up, stared at them for a minute. Oh, she knew how this was going to go down. She grabbed Mr Darcy's arm, fearful that the creature might snatch her away from him.

"No!" She shouted as the creature drew closer.

It stopped inches from them.

"I said attack!" Wickham repeated.

"It can't she has the stone!" Mrs Younge said pulling out her gun.

Darcy grabbed Elizabeth, dragging her behind a pew as the bullet whizzed overhead. She heard her aunt scrabble for cover.

"Give me the stone and you both can leave." Wickham's voice echoed around the church.

Elizabeth glanced at Mr Darcy, could they trust him or would he betray them. Darcy's hand wrapped around hers as they made their decision.


	7. Who To Trust

**Who To Trust**

Tired so tired, I want to sleep.

_No! Fight it. Stay awake!_

She was too tired; she did not want to fight the sleep that was forcing her eyelids close.

_If you sleep, you will not wake again!_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, checking her surroundings. She was hiding from Wickham, hiding from view behind an old alter abandoned in the back room of the church. How long had she been here? How long had she been fighting sleep? It was her head injury, she felt tired and lifeless. When Mr Wickham had offered her freedom in exchange for the stone, she was tempted, extremely tempted to take the offer. She refused however, that was the reason for her new predicament. The reason for her hiding, she had managed to crawl away from the fighting, to crawl to safety. Mr Darcy remained to keep Mrs Younge and Mr Wickham in check. Wickham had managed to follow her and now she was hiding.

Tired of the cat and mouse game they were playing she had managed to hide herself completely from view. No Wickham. No impeding danger, just silence. The stone clenched tight in her left hand, so tight her fingers had become numb.

She had seconds to identify the creature before it crawled in front of her. It sat down, watching her, why was it here?

"What do you want?" She begged.

It tilted its head at her, she sighed. Did it even understand what she was saying? She could not understand why it was following her, why it had not yet informed Wickham of her whereabouts.

"_My soul," _she jumped at the sound of the voice, the creature was talking to her.

"What?" she asked.

"_My soul." _It croaked again, she soon realised the creature was struggling to form the words.

"You can speak?"

"_My soul." _It repeated.

"I don't know what you mean," She answered truthfully.

The creature growled in frustration and moved closer to her, lifting its paw. She flinched on instinct away from the claw, but the creature did not retreat. Instead, it touched her left arm. The stone, it wanted the stone?

"The stone?" She asked repeating her inner thoughts.

"_My soul." _

She looked down to the stone in her hand, how could this be its soul? How could the creature talk and why was it not killing her?

"You want this?" she questioned. "This is your soul?"

"_My soul." _

She stared at the creature, not sure what to think or what to believe. Did it want her to give away the stone, want her to hand over the only thing that controlled it. Was this a trap set by Wickham to use the creature to get the stone? She slowly got to her feet, uncomfortable at being so vulnerable sitting in front of the creature. The creature remained where it was, watching, studying her.

_How could the stone be the creature's soul?_ The question whirled around her mind like a wild fire. She barely acknowledged the movement behind her before it was too late. Wickham grabbed Elizabeth's arm as the creature watched. He turned her to face him, smiling.

"The stone, Miss Elizabeth." Wickham demanded reaching for her left hand, but she shifted away.

She pulled her hand from his grip and backed away. The room was cramped full of unused furniture, making it difficult for Elizabeth to fully retreat. Her back bumped against a table as Wickham advance.

"I will not give you the stone Mr Wickham." Elizabeth warned.

Angry, Wickham dived for the stone once again; she dodged aside and brought her right hand up slapping him across the face. He staggered back, aghast at the forcefully slap and stumbled into a table.

She used the time wisely. She dived for the exit, her agile frame allowing her to move easily between the tables. She left through the door, knowing Wickham was having trouble following her. Running down the corridor, she realised the firing had stopped. She collided with Mr Darcy as he ran into the corridor.

"Elizabeth?" He said grasping her shoulders in relief.

"Darcy, what has happened?" She asked.

"It appears I have run out of powder." He smiled.

"We must leave," Elizabeth said running for the nave.

"Elizabeth, Mrs Younge is," But Lizzy stopped him.

"I'm beginning to understand," she said holding up the stone for him to see.

Entering the nave they found Mrs Younge leaning on a pew, she barely registered them as they entered. There was blood on her dress from her wound.

"Miss Elizabeth the stone if you please!" Wickham roared from the doorway.

The gun was pointing at them again, but Elizabeth was not afraid. Whether it was because she was becoming faint from her head injury or because she believed in her plan, she was not certain. Mr Wickham was blocking their exit, hand outstretched waiting for the stone, while Mrs Younge had her gun trained on them.

"I cannot give you the stone Mr Wickham, as it no longer belongs to you." She retorted.

The creature entered the room hiding in the background as it normal did, watching the situation; she wished it would tell her what to do. Show her what it wanted; instead, she had to guess at what course of action to follow.

"Very well," Wickham said raising his gun, "I apologise."

Wickham fired at the same time Elizabeth threw the stone. The stone flew through the air, as Mr Darcy pushed her aside. They fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, both looking at each other checking for any injuries. Elizabeth remained uninjured; as did Darcy, the musket ball had missed them.

"What in god's name?" Mrs Younge cried.

Elizabeth covered her eyes as a bright light engulfed the church, she groaned in pain at the piercing light. She buried her head in Mr Darcy's chest protecting her eyes. She could feel Mr Darcy bury his face in the nook of her neck. He held her tight against him, his strong arms shielding her from the bright glare of light.

When she felt it was safe to look, she opened her eyes and pulled out of Mr Darcy embrace. What she saw stunned her into silence. The creature had changed. It now stood tall and imposing, the dark skin replaced by a creamy fur. It was beautiful; its eyes a glimmering blue no longer the hollow white.

"The stone was your soul." Elizabeth gasped.

"No!" Wickham shouted, turning the gun on the creature. "Kill them!" he growled at the creature.

The creature stretched, ignoring Wickham, it glanced at Elizabeth nodding its thanks. _"This is no longer my world."_ It said moving towards the open window.

"Mother! Mother!" The boy came charging over to them. "Fire!" He said pointing to the open doorway.

Elizabeth turned to look, there was fire spreading from the far end of the church. Fuelled by the wood and amplified by the oil from the candles the fire was spreading quickly. Black smoke pouring upwards. Elizabeth noticed the knocked over candle stand and the lodged musket ball in the woodwork.

The fire was growing, spreading throughout the church. Mrs Younge was already running for the exit, with the boy. Her heart hammered against her chest as the smell of smoke flooded her senses she was beginning to panic. The heat was intense as Darcy scrambled to his feet dragging Lizzy to hers.

"We must leave." Darcy hissed grabbing Elizabeth's hand pulling her along.

The fire had spread to the roof, along the timber rafters. As they ran for the exit, they noticed the creature had already left, but Wickham remained staring at the fire.

"Wickham!" Darcy shouted. "Wickham we must leave!"


	8. Wake

Author's Note:

Well Ladies and Gentlemen apologies are in order for my rubbish uploading schedule, I only have myself to blame.

I would like to say a massive thank you to all those who have reviewed my story, you have no idea how much your comments have inspired me to keep writing.

Those who have added me to their favourites that's just so cool, I feel honoured.

Story alerts are just wicked, I love it, just amazing.

Waking up to all of these makes me squeal and trust me when I say I'm not the type of girl to squeal – really I'm not.

Those who have taken the time to read the story and taken even more time to review it, add me to your favourites and story alerts makes me just want to write and write. Thank you.

Thinking of doing a sequel to this story, I'm not sure yet, we'll see...

I hope you enjoyed the story and once again thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wake<em>**

"Wickham!" Darcy shouted.

He watched as a burning timber beam, tumbled from the ceiling. It landed with a crunch knocking Wickham to the ground. Wickham screamed out for Darcy, screaming for his help, as he lay squashed between the beam and the floor.

"Darcy! Help me." Wickham pleaded staring up to him and Elizabeth.

The church was crumbling down around them, the fire had spread and it would not be long until their exit was blocked. The smoke was making his eyes water, he felt it increasingly hard to breathe. Darcy's heart twisted, he wanted to run take Elizabeth with him run for safety out of the burning building, but he also felt obligated to save him.

"Darcy?" Wickham begged again stretching out a hand for him to take.

"Elizabeth!" Darcy yelled as she darted past him to grab Wickham's arm. "Lizzy!"

"Help me," Elizabeth ordered.

He ran to her side to help. Taking Wickham's arm, they pulled together trying to pull him free.

"It's not working," Darcy, gasped.

Wood began to tumble down around them; Darcy grabbed Elizabeth pulling her away from the falling roof. She was choking on the smoke they could not remain.

"We must leave." Darcy whispered.

"We cannot leave him to die." Elizabeth said turning pleading eyes to him.

Darcy glanced at Wickham he had lost consciousness, "There's nothing we can do." He pleaded to her logic, but was unsure if what he said was true or if he was being a coward.

"Regardless of his failings Darcy we should not abandon him; if we do then what are we?"

"He tried to kill you."

"Never the less I will not leave him."

"You will be the death of me." Darcy murmured as Elizabeth returned to Wickham's side.

Darcy tried a different approach, Elizabeth tugged on Wickham's arm once again as Darcy tried to lift the beam. He could not get a grip on the beam, he looked around for anything to use and found a pole. He jammed it in between the beam and the floor and pressed down on it with all his might. He could feel the beam shift slightly. The pole broke the momentum threw Darcy backwards. He collapsed on the warm floor, enough was enough. He jumped to his feet, grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her away from Wickham.

"Darcy!"

"There's nothing left for us to do, we're not strong enough." He replied.

"He'll die," Elizabeth whispered.

"I'm sorry." He tugged on her arm pulling her along; their exit was barely visible now.

Distraction came in the form someone in pain. Surely, Wickham had not woken; Darcy could not leave him knowing he would bear witness to how his life would end. He turned, hoping Wickham had not woken. Wickham remained unconscious. There was a chance to pull him free however as the beam lifted higher.

The creature was holding the beam allowing them to save the Wickham. Elizabeth did not wait for Darcy she darted towards Wickham to pull him free. The creature was struggling, its eyes urging them to hurry.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Experiment 12" Was the creature's hoarse reply._

Wickham's trousers were stuck, making it harder for them to pull him free. Darcy tugged on the trouser leg pulling them and effectively ripping them as he was yanked Wickham free.

"_Hurry!" It growled. "I cannot hold it."_

They pulled Wickham out from under the burning beam. They fell to the floor panting, the thick smoke flooding their lungs as they gasped for breathe. A shrill scream broke their moment of success. Darcy jumped to his feet, in time to see the creature fall to floor as the beam became too heavy to hold. The intensity of the fire made it impossible for them to help they were powerless to interfere.

"_Leave!" the creature roared._

Darcy did not wait to be told twice he grabbed Wickham, surprised to find Elizabeth grab Wickham's other arm. Together they ran with Wickham to the door of the church.

Mrs Gardiner waited, hands clenched together in a silent prayer. She had barely escaped the gunfight that occurred between Wickham and Darcy; from there she went to find her husband. With an intention to escape and find help. Their escape had been easy, as Darcy and Elizabeth had occupied both Wickham and Mrs Younge. When they had reached, safety outside they had turned to see the fire burning inside the church.

Mr Gardiner had returned to Lambton to find help, Mrs Gardiner remained to see if she could offer any assistance. She had watched Mrs Younge exit the church with the little boy. Now she watched the church anxiously for any sign of her niece and Mr Darcy. The feeling of something watching her had remained since exiting the church. She knew now that she no longer had something watching her. Whatever it was it was no longer here.

The door to the church burst open as Darcy and Elizabeth stumbled out pulling Wickham along. Mrs Gardiner ran to them, all of her feelings crashed to the front of her mind at the sight of them alive. They lowered the unconscious Wickham to the ground and turned back to the burning building. Despite herself, Mrs Gardiner could not help but fear for Elizabeth's reputation. Her reputation would be damaged if she were alone with Mr Darcy for an extended amount of time. She would not raise her fears just now; it was neither the place nor the time.

Elizabeth stared at the burning building, a building that was crumbling to the ground. The dying creature inside had given its life to save the man that had used its soul against it. She felt Darcy edge closer to her, she smiled despite everything they had survived. She offered her hand for him to take, which he accepted gladly. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, which sent goose bumps up her arm. She turned to him smiling; he had been staring at her all this time. She rested her head against his shoulder; he placed a gentle kiss on top of it. They stood together, staring at the burning ruins of the church.

"No-one will believe what we saw." Elizabeth said.

"I know."

"Wickham will deny everything, when he wakes."

"I know."

"Very well," She could feel him smile against her hair. "It has been a most highly improper evening."

"Indeed it has,"

"It's most improper for a young lady to be seen around a gentleman all night, let alone spend time in your home, unescorted."

"No-one will believe us," Darcy said jokingly, Elizabeth laughed.

"Indeed, they may however believe your servants."

"It would mean you have to marry me." Darcy whispered in her ear. "And much sooner than what would be called proper."

Elizabeth edged closer into his embrace; the thought of marrying sooner caused her heart to flutter in excitement. The creature entered her mind again, a mix of emotions were running through her mind. The pain from her injuries started to resurface, gone was the adrenaline that had kept her pain at bay. A headache was forming and the pain in her chest was returning, yet her mind was still reeling, the creature – the creature had said something important.

"Experiment 12." Elizabeth repeated. "Do you believe that someone created it?"

"I believe it was created but that is not the cause of my fears."

"Then what?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"I fear for the number of creatures that have been created since Experiment 12."

"You believe there is more than one?"

"Yes, but let's not dwell, we will marry first before we concern ourselves with further experiments." Darcy knew there was a lot to do, it was not the time to concern themselves with further experiments especially when they still were unsure if the create was truly dead.

_~~~~~~~~~~P&P~~~~~~~~~_

The morning light penetrated the gloomy room. Dust danced a dangerous swirling game in between the rays of sunlight, bleeding in out of sight in each swirl of motion. The room with atmosphere as empty as this waited patiently for the owner to make his everyday appearance. Skulls of various animals lined the tables, some damaged and others remained nothing more than dust. They had been there for a very long time.

The door opened, kicking up dust and frightening scraps of paper into life. A man stalked through the study, running his hands along the fur back of a stuffed animal. His black coat dragged across the floor as he strode across the study to his chair. He paused shortly to stare out through the window.

"Enter," He said, turning to the knock at the door.

His novice entered, "Sir there has been news on Experiment 12."

"Tell me,"

"Experiment 12 body was found in the ruins of a burnt out church three days ago."

"Wickham?"

"They say 12 saved Wickham from burning."

"Very well." He turned to his bookshelf reaching for his journal. "My dear friend I have spent two hundred years searching for you and you return dead." He sighed opening the front of the journal. He reached for his pen dipping it in the ink. "I should never have trusted Wickham, never had trusted the man with your soul, he abused you in an excusable way." He ran his finger down the page, reading the names of his experiments.

_Experiment - 09 _

_Status – Terminated_

_Experiment – 10_

_Status – Terminated_

_Experiment – 11_

_Status – Missing_

_Experiment – 12_

_Status – Terminated –_

He felt tired as he drew a line through Experiment 12, he had waited so long for his friend to return to him, Experiment 12 was special, the step closer to his final goal. Then that Wickham had stolen him.

"Wickham," He growled.

"It appeared to be Wickham's great grandson in control of the creature, until a girl took control." His novice said.

He stilled, "What girl?" He asked turning to face his novice.

His novice looked at the paper in his hand. "A Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Wickham was using Experiment 12 to kidnap her. Apparently a Mr Darcy had discovered the powers of and I quote 'stone' he passed it to Mr Bennet to stop Wickham."

"Impossible only Wickham had the power to control Experiment 12 I made sure of it," He looked at his journal again. "This girl how did she take control?"

"She had the 'stone' and returned it to Experiment 12."

"She returned it to experiment 12?" He repeated. "Most intriguing." He felt a new surge of life kick in. "Who is this girl?"

"No idea sir she's unknown to us."

"Intriguing," He moved back to his journal. "But it can wait for the time being, we will discover more about the girl a different day."

His journal lay open to him, but it was the wrong page, he flicked through the endless pages of experiments that he played with throughout the years. He stopped at his page, running his hand down the page.

_Experiment - 443 _

_Status – Terminated_

_Experiment – 444 _

_Status – Failed _

_Experiment – 445 _

_Status – Missing _

_Experiment – 446_

_Status – __Activated__ –_

"I believe it's time to wake our new friend." His said shutting his journal and replacing back on the shelf. "Wake Experiment 446."

_End..._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank you all<p>

Any mistakes - I know there are some - are mine.


End file.
